Do You Have a Room?
by Tan McPhereson
Summary: Dan. Blair. Dair. DB. The Queen B gets pregnant. And Cabbage Patch is the father.
1. Prolouge

DanBlair, NateSerena, EricJenny, ChuckOC, hints of and bitter ChuckBlair, gets kinda OOC at times

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GG characters.

**AN** I'm trying out this new writing style my cousin uses. Constructive criticism is always wanted. **AN**

Prologue

_(Dan and Serena are talking in a hallway)_

Serena: "I'm sorry Dan, it's just..."

Dan: "Like dating your best friend? Yeah I get that."

_(They laugh)_

Dan: "You go have fun with Nate okay?"

Serena: "Thanks."

Dan: "Wonder how Blair's going to take this."

Serena: "Definitely not well."

* * *

_(Blair throws a pillow at Nate in his living room)_

Blair: "What the hell do you mean by 'We have to break up'!"

"Blair! You might break something!"

"Oh yeah!?"

_(She picks up more pillows and flings them at him)_

Nate: _(While dodging the pillows)_ "Blair you have to understand!"

Blair: "UNDERSTAND?!" _(She puts down the pillows and starts crying slowly)_ "You're leaving me for Serena! How am I supposed to understand that? You said you loved me! You said you were over her." _(She stops crying and sits down on the couch staring into _

_space)_ "You said you loved me. You said you loved me." _(She looks up at Nate)_ "You loved me Nate."

Nate: _(He sits down beside her)_ "I do love you Blair...just...not like I love Serena. With her I'm free. I can be here with you Blair, but I can't be with you."

Blair: "So there isn't any hope of us?"

Nate: "I'm sorry Blair, but, no. I know 'We can still be friends' sounds stupid, so I'll rephrase it. I'll always be here for you. Okay?"

Blair: "Fine. God dammit Nathaniel Archibald. You've broken my heart millions of times and you always manage to charm me into forgiving you."

Nate: "I guess that's just who I am."

_(They smile at each other and then head for the dining area)_

**AN**

I have a little problem naming stories, so if you have any suggestions, comment.

UPDATED

I have found a temporary title! Thanks to tifa1984! Don't worry, I am still open to suggestions. Just review, OR if you need to know more about the story to entitle it, PM me. Thanks!

UPDATED

Do You Have A Room is now the final title. I've fallen in love with it over the past few days, so, yeah.

**AN**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN **Chapter one! **AN**

Chapter 1

...2 YEARS LATER...

_(Dan talking to Rufus on the phone)_

Rufus: "So, how's my son? College doing okay?"

Dan: "Yeah, break just started."

Rufus: "Break? Good! You can get out and socialize!"

Dan: "I socialize! Just...not a lot."

Rufus: "C'mon Dan, you gotta get out. Ever since you lost connection with Serena and the others, you've shlumped away."

Dan: "Shlumped? What is that? Some kind of Jell-O?"

Rufus: "Dan..."

Dan: "Dad! For you're information I haven't lost all communication with Serena."

Rufus: "Oh really?"

Dan: "Yes. There's a party at the Upper East Side. At Serena's place. You know, like a reunion of sorts. I'm going to stay with Jenny in the loft."

Rufus: "Good. Socialize. And behave. Say hi to Jenny and Eric for me okay?"

Dan: "One, I'm not a baby. And two, yeah sure. Bye."

Rufus: "Bye."

* * *

Blair: "Why the hell are you dragging me here?!"

_(Serena's pulling Blair's arm back to her house)_

Serena: "Because! You have been a lifeless SPONGE! Always concentrating on your studies, not getting out and having fun! C'mon Blair."

Blair: "You have a reason to go out and have fun! You have Nate. And who do I have? Dorota! Look at me! A lifeless sponge."

Serena: "Blair, that's why you have to get out more! To meet new people!"

Blair: _(makes pout face)_ "But I don't want to."

Serena: "You are going to this party—"

Blair: "But—"

_(Serena stops abruptly and gives Blair a sharp look)_

Serena: "Even if you don't want to!"

_(Dan stands in front of his old loft and sighs)_

Dan: "Ah, the memories."

_(He begins to reach for the knob when Jenny throws the door open and gives him a huge hug)_

Dan: "You're home."

Jenny: "Gosh it's so great to see you Dan!"

Dan: "Gosh? Oh so you're saying gosh now? What did Eric do to you?"

Eric: "Nothing really."

Dan: "Hey!"

_(The two greet each other)_

Eric: "C'mon inside."

Dan: "So, how's high school life? Jenny, have you been avoiding those evil little—"

Jenny: "Yes Dan! We get it. They're bitches. And FYI, I have been getting straight As."

Eric: "Don't worry Dan, I've been keeping her in check."

Dan: "So, you have any ideas on which college you want to go to?"

Eric: "Brown maybe."

Dan: "You Jen?"

Jenny: "I was thinking about going to Brown too. You know, to be with Eric. Plus the courses there are nice."

Dan: "You're, uh, Jenny aren't you getting a bit too hasty with this decision?"

Jenny: "Dan _(she walks to Eric, holds his hand and stares into his eyes for a few seconds) _I love him."

_(Dan looks at them questioningly then shrugs)_

Dan: "Alright. Just be responsible when you get there. And don't do anything to piss each other off. You'll regret it. Trust me."

_(Dan gets up and heads for the door)_

Jenny: "Oh I do. Hey, where you going?"

Dan: "Going to go sight seeing. Check if anything major's changed. Maybe I'll meet old friends."

Eric: _(shouting to Dan so he can hear)_ "The deli nearby is now a shoe store!"

Dan: _(while chuckling)_ "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Nate: _(on the phone)_ "Hey Serena."

Serena: "Hey Nate!

Nate: "How's Blair? Still resisting?"

Serena: _(looks at Blair sitting on the couch)_ "Yup."

Nate: "Give her chocolate. Or take her shopping. Or—oof!"

_(Nate bumps into Dan and spills Dan's coffee)_

Dan: "Whoa! Sorry..."

Nate: "Dan?"

Serena: _(on the phone)_ "Nate? Dan? What?"

Nate: "I just ran into Dan. Wait, can you hold for a bit? Thanks. Dan!"

Dan: _(wipes his hands on his shirt)_ "Nate! Hey! I'm guessing you're here for the party."

Nate: "Yeah. You okay there?"

Dan: "It's cool. So, uh, how're you doing? And Serena?"

Nate: "Great, great! I mean, for once, life seems normal. We're really happy. And you! What's Dartmouth like?"

Dan: "It's great. I got to meet a lot of new people—"

Serena: _(screams into the phone so loud that both Nate and Dan hear it)_ "Nate! Put me on speaker phone!"

Nate: "Okay, okay...geez."

Serena: "Hey Dan!"

Dan: "Hey Serena!"

Serena: "Hey!"

Dan: "So, how are you?"

Serena: _(sees Blair trying to escape)_ "Not so okay. Listen I gotta go. Nate why don't you bring Dan over? That'll be great! Okay so I'll see you two later. BLAIR!!"

Dan: "That was an...interesting conversation."

Nate: "Just another day in my life. C'mon, Serena definitely needs our help."

* * *

Blair: "I cannot believe you invited Cabbage Patch. He's your ex S!"

Serena: _(panting)_ "He's...still...my...friend..."

Blair: "Even though. Maybe he still likes you."

Serena: "Enough...about...Dan. Where the hell did you learn to run like that?"

Blair: "Oh, uh, I don't know really. I've always been a fast runner I guess. I mean, this is the only time I've had to use my legs."

_(Serena opens her mouth hut is interrupted by the door opening)_

Nate: "Weee're here!"

_(Blair rolls her eyes)_

Serena: "Hey!" _(She runs up to them and kisses Nate then hugs Dan)_ "You two do not know how great it is to see you!"

Dan: "By the sound of your phone call, I guess it's very great."

Blair: "Okay, okay. Enough with this 'Hey! How ya doing?' crap."

Nate: "Blair. Nice to see you."

Blair: "Nathaniel. What a pleasure."

_(She walks up to Dan and they stare at each other with piercing looks)_

Blair: "Humphrey."

Dan: "Waldorf."

Serena: "Okay! We've all said hi, so now can we just relax?" _(She collapses onto the couch)_

Nate: "I'm cool with that."

Dan: "Mmmrrff." Blair: "Whatever."

* * *

(LATER AT THE PARTY)

Serena: _(shouting)_ "Isn't the turnout great?"

Blair: "Yeah. Great. Tons of old faces that want to kill me."

Serena: "Oh Blair. You used to be the life of the party! What happened to that Waldorf spirit?"

Blair: "It went away with my social life."

Serena: "Have some fun! You've been sitting there all night drinking! See, there's that guy who hit on you senior year! Maybe he still likes you!"

Blair: "You know what? I will have fun! This is a great night to go and have a blast!"

_(She starts walking away)_

Serena: "Yeah! That's my girl! Wait...where are you going? The guy's that way."

Blair: "You told me to have fun. So I'm going to the bar. To drink more."

_(Serena is about to say something, but she just shrugs and looks for Nate)_

_(Blair stomps over to the bar, only to find it empty...except for a certain Dan Humphrey, scowling with a row of beers at his side)_

Blair: "So, how's Cedric?"

Dan: "Oh. It's you."

Blair: "Having fun?"

Dan: "Don't look so smug. You're here too."

Blair: "At least I don't look like the backside of a horse. _(She notices that he's not listening)_ Did you hear me? Cabbage Patch! Would you stop frowning Humphrey!"

_(She follows his gaze to a happy dancing couple)_

Blair: "Oh. Look at them, all smiles and happy faces. Nate Archibald and Serena Van der Woodsen." _(She sits down next to Dan)_ "Who new."

Dan: "Not me."

Blair: "You're not over her are you? How pathetic."

Dan: "Hypocrite. And I am over her. It's just...they're happy. And I'm not. I thought for sure by this time I'd have found the person I would spend my life with."

Blair: "Wow. You expected to find your true love by your early twenties? You have high expectations of yourself Humphrey."

_(She looks at him, still moping and feels a wave of pity come over her)_

Blair: "But...I did expect to be with Nate all my life."

Dan: "We'll never know what's going to happen next. One moment we're in Heaven and the next...in Hell."

_(They both shift gazes and stare at each other)_

Blair: _(whispering)_ "You'll never know what'll happen next..."

_(Their heads lean closer together and they kiss. At first it's sweet, then it deepens. They begin to walk towards the door, still kissing.)_

Blair: "Wait...do you have a room?"

**AN**

Still looking for a title!

UPDATED

Once again, We are open to more title suggestions.

UPDATED

Do You Have A Room is now the final title. THANKS tifa1984!

**AN**


	3. Chapter 2

AN Chapter 2! AN

Chapter 2

_(Blair wakes up in Dan's loft, to the sound of Coldplay and Saturday morning cartoons)_

Blair: "What the— _(she looks down, put's up the sheets and sees that she's naked)_ "Holy shit!"

_(She grabs Dan's shirt and throws it on)_

Blair: "Humphrey! What did you do?!"

_(She walks into the dining area and spots Dan, eating cereal)_

Dan: "Oh god...so it wasn't just a bad dream...it's real."

Blair: "Bad?! I gave you one hell of a time last night Humphrey!"

Dan: "No! It was great, uh; I meant I can't believe that I actually had unprotected sex with Blair Waldorf."

Blair: "Well it's not like I didn't see this coming either."

Dan: "Sorry, it's just, I never thought that..."

Blair: "It was the booze talking last night. And our pathetic desperation."

Dan: "Yup, just the alcohol."

_(Blair sits down)_

Dan: "Want some cereal?"

Blair: "Hell no. Yuck. Cereal."

Dan: "You could've just said no."

Blair: "You're lucky I'm even talking to you Cabbage Patch."

Dan: "So, is us sleeping together going to be a secret or what?"

Blair: "Of course! No one can know. Is that clear?"

_(Dan pretends to zip his mouth shut)_

Dan: _(with sarcasm)_ "Oh Blair. What are you doing here half naked?"

Blair: "Good."

_(After several minutes of silence, the door opens)_

Dan: "Jenny. Shit. Hide!"

Blair: "Hide? What? Where?"

Dan: "I can't let her see you! My room! Go to my room!"

Blair: "Ouch! Don't push me Humphrey!"

_(Dan shoves Blair back into his room)_

Dan: "Jenny!"

Jenny: "Hey. What was all that noise?"

Dan: "Noise? What noise?"

Jenny: "Okaay. Anyway, I just stopped by to get some stuff."

Dan: "Well you got your stuff, so, can you go now?"

Jenny: "What's the hurry? Are you hiding something?"

Dan: "What? No!"

Jenny: "Dan, you do know that every time you lie, you sweat profusely?"

_(Dan looks toward his door)_

Jenny: "What's in there?"

Dan: "Nothing."

Jenny: "Dan..."

_(Jenny approaches the door and opens it)_

Jenny: "Oh my god!"

Dan: "Listen Jenny, it's not what you think--okay so it is what you think, but—"

Jenny: "I cannot believe you! There's nothing here! Maybe you are crazy..."

_(Jenny walks away form the door, mumbles something, then leaves)_

Dan: "..."

_(He rushes into his room and looks for Blair)_

Dan: "Blair!"

Blair: "Humphrey!!"

Dan: "Blair?"

Blair: "Over here! Your window!"

_(Dan runs to the fire escape and finds an exasperated Blair hanging from the bars)_

Dan: "Wow. Clever. I never thought that you were capable of such—"

Blair: "DAN!!"

_(Dan quickly pulls Blair up)_

Blair: _(She falls down onto the bed and lays there)_ "Phew."

_(Dan sits down by her feet)_

Dan: "You called me Dan."

Blair: "What?"

Dan: "Awhile ago. You shouted my name. My actual name."

Blair: "Are you actually happy because I called you 'Dan'?"

Dan: "No I'm not happy. Just surprised."

Blair: "Why?"

Dan: "Because I thought you were pure evil."

Blair: "You did?"

Dan: "Yeah. All those years...I hated you."

Blair: "Oh."

_RIIING!_

Blair: _(Picks up her cellphone)_ "Yes? S? Hi. Yeah. No. I'm fine. You saw me leave with a guy? What guy? S! I'm not a baby. I'm okay. Trust me. I'll just say goodbye to 'the guy' and leave. Okay. Bye."

Dan: "So now I'm known as 'the guy'. Great."

Blair: "We'll I've got to go."

Dan: "I'll wait out here while you get dressed."

_(Several minutes later)_

Blair: _(while she and Dan walk to the door)_ "Thanks again. For...last night. And awhile ago."

Dan: "It was my pleasure."

Blair: "Humphrey.

Dan: "Waldorf."

_(They smile and the door closes)_

* * *

...2 WEEKS LATER...

Nate: "Hey Blair!"

Blair: "Oh hey Nate."

_(Serena comes in with some coffee)_

Nate: "What's with her?"

Serena: "Oh she's feeling a bit off today."

Nate: "Are you going to be okay?"

Blair: "Will you two just stop worrying about me? I'm fine!"

Serena: "C'mon Blair, stop being such a bitch."

Nate: "Wait, you're sick and acting like a bitch?"

Serena: "Oh crap."

Blair: "What, why, what's wrong?"

Serena: _(she sits down next to Blair) _"B, did you have sex with anyone in the past two weeks?"

Blair: "You don't mean...No! I can't be!"

Serena: "Well did you use a condom?"

Blair: "Well, no. But—"

Nate: "No buts Blair. There's always a chance. You have to take the test and if,_ (Blair winces)_ IF, you are pregnant, you have to contact the guy."

Blair: "But...it can't be possible. I'm Blair Waldorf. And I...I don't even know who I slept with."

Nate: "We'll find him."

Serena: "Even things like these can happen to people like you Blair."

_(Blair looks down and a tear drops onto the floor)_

* * *

_(Dan walking to the loft, sifting thought some letters)_

Jenny: "Hey Dan!"

Dan: "Oh hey Jen."

Jenny: "So, what's up?

Dan: "Nothing much, just thinking about, well, nevermind. What's up with you?"

Jenny: "Dan, c'mon. You've been acting funny these past days."

Dan: "It's nothing."

Jenny: "Dan, you know you can tell me anything."

Dan: "Fine, just...don't freak out."

Jenny: "I'm listening."

Dan: "I...I..."

Jenny: "You..."

Dan: "I slept with Blair."

_(Jenny's eyes widen and she steps back)_

Dan: "Jen don't—"

Jenny: "You slept with Blair?! Ha! Hahahahahaha!"

_(She doubles over laughing)_

Dan: "You're laughing?! Why?"

Jenny:"It's just...just...you're freaking out over sleeping with Blair!"

Dan: "Why shouldn't I?"

Jenny: "Because! Everyone sleeps with everyone here somehow. I mean, Nate with Blair and Serena, Chuck with...everyone! You with Serena and now Blair. It's a surprise why Nate hasn't slept with Chuck yet."

Dan: "Ugh."

Jenny: "C'mon Mopey. Let's go home."

* * *

Nate: "Blair! Blair! Open up!"

Blair: "What?!"

Serena: "I got the test."

Blair: "What? Why?"

Serena: "Because! You need to take the test! You might be with child!"

Blair: "But I don't want to take it!"

Nate: "You have to!"

_(Serena thrusts the test into Blair's hands)_

Blair: (looks down at the test, then looks up at Serena) "What if..."

Serena: "Then I'll be here. We'll be here."

Blair: _(sighs)_ "Fine."

* * *

Dan: "Ha! Check mate!"

Eric: "Crap! That's five in a row! How do you do that?"

Jenny: "When he lost his almost social life, he devoted himself to chess."

Dan: "I haven't always been social hermit you know."

Eric: "Oh yeah?"

_(Dan gives him a look)_

_RIING!_

Dan: "Serena! Hey!"

Serena: "Hey Dan. Listen, did you see the guy who Blair left with during the party?"

Dan: _(Stares into space)_

Serena: "Dan! Dan!"

Dan: "Oh, uh, no. Why? Did something happen to Blair?"

Serena: "Dan...she might be pregnant."

_(Dan drops the phone in shock)_

Jenny and Eric: "Dan!"

_(Jenny picks up the phone)_

Jenny: "S?"

Serena: "Jenny! What happened to Dan?"

Jenny: "Oh, uh, Eric hit him with a chess piece. You see Dan beat him and Eric's a pretty sore loser. _(Eric makes a face and tries to grab the phone)_ So it's nothing to worry about."

Serena: "Okay? Anyway, Thanks. Bye."

Jenny: "Bye."

_(She turns around and grabs Dan by the ear)_

Jenny: "What the hell?"

Dan: _(in a serious tone)_ "I gotta go."

_(He walks to the door and leaves)_

Eric: "What's with him?"

Jenny: "I honestly do not know."

* * *

_(Blair is in a bathroom, staring at her test)_

Dan: "Blair! Open up! Blair!"

_(The door stays shut and Dan forces it open)_

Dan: "Blair?"

_(There is no one in her bathroom)_

_RIING!_

Dan: "Hello?"

Blair: "Dan."

Dan: "Waldorf if you--"

Blair: "I'm pregnant."

**AN**

I was thinking of having some sort of contest. Since I've found a great title that I've grown attached to, the title search is over. I was thinking of a baby name (am I implying something? ) No. I'm just looking for a bay name). Male or female, should be unique. I prefer a name that is sophisticated, bot not too much ('coz there's that Dan-factor). I'll wait until the story is over and only then will I choose. I'll use Jane until the winner can be chosen. Thanks! Don't forget to R&R!

**AN**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN **Chapter 3! We didn't really mean to antaginize Chuck, but we wanted to throw him in somewhere here. Ed is so hot when he's being evil! **AN**

Chapter 3

* * *

_Blair: "I'm pregnant."_

* * *

Dan: "You're...what?"

Blair: "You heard me. I'm pregnant. I'M PREGNANT!"

Dan: "Shhh! What do you mean by 'I'm pregnant'?"

Blair: "Idiot! I'm with child! There's a kid in here!"

Dan: "I know what pregnant means! It's just..."

Blair: "We can't have this conversation over the phone. I'm at your loft."

Dan: "Oh and for further reference, sorry about your bathroom door."

Blair: "Huh?"

Dan: "Nevermind."

* * *

_(AT THE LOFT)_

_(Dan shuts the door and peers around)_

Blair: "Finally! You're here! It's been ages."

Dan: _(muttering)_ "No it hasn't."

Blair: "So, about this whole...pregnant thing."

Dan: "Yeah..."

_(Blair sits down)_

Blair: "I think you shout sit too."

_(Dan sits reluctantly)_

Dan: "Okay. What were you going to say?"

Blair: "Dan...how do I say this without...Dan.."

Dan: "Blair—"

Blair: "I'm planning to get an abortion."

_(Dan stares at her with some sort of shock and disgust for a few seconds)_

Blair: "Dan..."

_(Blair places her hand on his lap and he gently swipes it away and begins walking away)_

Blair: "Dan! _(She runs after him and pulls his arm and he looks at her)_ Please."

Dan: "When'll you have it?"

Blair: "What?"

Dan: "When will you have the abortion?"

Blair: "Oh. Tomorrow. At best. I'm going after lunch."

Dan: "Good. Then you can count me out."

Blair: "Dan! Please, you have to understand."

_(Blair starts to tear up)_

Dan: "Understand?! I actually thought you had the guts to take care of this baby, our baby! And you, you're having an abortion!"

Blair: "I—"

Dan: "Don't. Save it for someone who cares."

_(He walks away leaving a crying Blair in the hall)_

Serena: "You're what?!"

Blair: "You heard me. Please S."

Serena: "Blair...I can't. I won't stop you, but...I can't."

Blair: "Great! Now my best friend won't even support me! What, is everyone going to leave me again?!"

_(Blair stomps off)_

Blair: _(on the phone)_ "Chuck? Hello?"

Chuck: "Blair! Hi!"

Blair: "Hey. How's the vaca with Bridget?"

Chuck: "It's awesome. _(Blair sniffs)_ Blair? Are you okay?"

Blair: "Yeah, I'm...it's just...just talk Bass. I need someone right now. After all, this is your fault."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_(Before Dan called)_

Blair: _(pacing in the bathroom with a roll of tissue)_ "I'm not pregnant. I'm not pregnant."

_(She picks up the test and looks)_

Blair: "I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant?!"

_(She shrinks onto the floor)_

Blair: "What am I going to do?"

_(After staring into space for about an hour)_

Blair: "What to do...what to do... I'll call S! No, no, she'll give me a sermon. Nate? Nah, he'll just tell her. Cabbage Patch? _(She sighs)_ No. Not yet. Chuck! Yeah! I can call him."

_(She dials Chuck's number)_

Chuck: "Blair! Why are you calling at this time of night?"

Blair: "Let me guess. You just had sex."

Chuck: "Two things. I'm not going to say anything to that, and no."

Blair: "Vacation with the super hot girlfriend and no sex? That's not the Chuck Bass I know."

Chuck: "Haha. So, what did you call about?"

Blair: "I just needed someone to talk to."

Chuck: "You? Just talk? What's wrong Waldorf?"

Blair: "I can't tell you. It's too. Ugh. I got knocked up."

Chuck:"You what? By who?"

Blair: "Dan Humphrey."

Chuck: "Hah. Knew you had to sleep with him someday."

Blair: "Chuck! Don't mess with me here!"

Chuck: "What? You can always 'deal' with it. If you know what I mean."

Blair: "You mean...? No! Dan would hate that."

Chuck: "You're thinking about Humphrey? I didn't even know you had a heart Waldorf."

Blair: "Shut up. Well, an abortion wouldn't be so bad. No one needs to know. Okay maybe S, N and Cabbage Patch."

Chuck: "There. Now that's the heartless bitch Blair Waldorf I know."

Blair: "You know I hate you Bass."

Chuck: "Whatever."

_(Blair hangs up and dials the nearest clinic's number)_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Chuck:"My fault? How is this my fault? You called for the abortion not me!"

Blair: "You suggested it!"

Chuck: "Doesn't mean you have to do it! You'd better figure out your problems without me because Bridget is coming. Goodbye."

Blair: _(with sarcasm_) "Thanks a lot Bass."

_(She throws he cell phone to the floor then picks it up again and dusts of the dirt)_

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

_(Dan on his bed staring at the ceiling)_

Jenny: "Hey. What's up?"

Dan: "I got Blair pregnant."

Jenny: "WHAT?!"

Dan: "No need to panic. She's getting an abortion."

_(Jenny sits down cautiously)_

Jenny: "What? You allowed her to...wait I'm still stuck at the pregnant part."

Dan: "It doesn't matter anymore. She's getting rid of the baby, like she would have years ago. No one ever truly changes."

Jenny: "You are being such an ass! _(She hits him on the head)_"

Dan: "Ow! What was that for?"

Jenny: "When will she have the abortion?!"

Dan: "I dunno..."

Jenny: "When?! _(She hits him again_)"

Dan: "Alright! She said sometime after lunch!"

Jenny: Then you have to go now! _(she looks at the clock) _It's almost one!"

Dan: "What? Why?"

Jenny: "You have to stop her! C'mon! Let's go!"

* * *

Blair's POV

_(Blair walking to the clinic, clutching her bag)_

Oh my god. I'm going to have an abortion. This isn't what I imagined myself doing a year ago. This is wrong. Very, very wrong. But...I can't be a young mother! It's just not acceptable! Oh look, here it is. God, I hope it's clean. Here I go.

Receptionist: Who're you?

Blair: "I'm—"

Wait...I can't do this.

* * *

_(Jenny and Dan running to Blair's place searching for the clinic)_

Jenny: "Where did she say it was?"

Dan: "I don't know...I wasn't really listening."

Jenny: "Damn you! Well, it has to be close by. There! Oh my god. Is that her?"

Dan: "What? Where? Oh my..."

_(Dan sees a crying Blair slumped by a wall)_

Jenny: "Go. I'll be here."

_(Dan nods and runs to Blair and squats beside her)_

Dan: "Hey._ (he puts his hand on her shoulder)_ You okay?"

Blair: "What the hall are you doing here?"

Dan: "I wanted to be, you know, here for the abortion."

Blair: "Well, it's your lucky day. I couldn't do it. Your stupid words stuck in my head. 'Don't! Save it for someone who cares!' Did you really think that I didn't care what you said?! I care about what everyone says!"

Dan: "You couldn't do it?"

Blair: "Yup! There's still a damn kid in here!"

Dan: "I'm sorry. It's just...you actually thought of someone else rather than yourself."

Bali: "Don't go into some lecture Humphrey."

Dan: "No, you're right. I'm sorry. I promise I'll be here all the way. Every day, every minute."

Blair: "You'll really spend nine months with me? Blair Waldorf?"

Dan: "You aren't that bad you know."

Blair: "Well that's the picture I get form others."

Dan: "Blair, you're not horrible. You're just..."

Blair: "A bitch?"

Dan: "No. You're just...misunderstood."

Blair: "Misunderstood huh? Suuure."

Dan:_ (stands up and holds out his hand)_ "C'mon. Let's go to the loft to talk about what we're going to do."

_(Blair looks up at him questioningly)_

Blair: "Alright. Fine."

**AN**

Thanks for all the support! We love you guys!

Still looking for names. Look at the previous chapter or our profile.

**AN**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN** Here it is! Finally! Sorry it took so long to update, but you know, with school and all. Bajeezus. I STRANGELY had fun writing this one. But (ooo a but) there's not much DB here. Oh well, I've got the story plans for the next chap, and the DB goodness will start (finally!). Hope you like this chappie. DO NOT FORGET TO r&r **AN**

Chapter 4

_(Blair sleeping in Dan's room the next day)_

Jenny: _(whispering)_ "Is she alright?"

Dan: "Yeah. She may be a bitch sometimes, but she's got a good heart. Blair's a really strong person."

Jenny: "Yeah. But you know who I'm really worried about?"

Dan: "Who?"

Jenny: "Dad."

* * *

_(Dan pacing around the room with Blair and Jenny watching)_

Blair: "Why's he so worked up?"

Jenny: "Cause. My dad will freak. You know him."

Blair: "Oh yeah! When Gossip Girl reported that S was pregnant I remember S told me that Rufus freaked."

Jenny: "Oh he freaked alright."

Dan: "What am I going to do?! What am I going to do?!"

Blair: "Stop worrying Humphrey. All you have to do is tell him. 'Dad, I got someone pregnant.' He freaks, you watch him freak and then it's over!"

Dan: "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah! You're right! She's right! Ha! Hahahaha! That's it! I'm freaking over such a simple thing! It'll be okay. It'll be okay!"

* * *

Rufus: _(on the phone)_ ""YOU WHAT?!"

Dan: "Dad I—"

Rufus: "I'M COMING OVER!!"

Dan: "Okay..."

* * *

Jenny: "He's WHAT?!"

_(Blair, Jenny and Dan in the living room)_

Dan: "Coming over. I know I know. Blair you said it was going to be okay!"

Blair: "So?"

Dan: "Urgh! What am I going to do?"

Jenny: "Well, he can't do anything THAT bad. Right?"

Blair: "Yeah. She's right. He can't kill me or anything. And after all, I'm carrying his grandchild."

Jenny: "It better be a pretty good-looking kid. I can't bear to have a butt ugly nice or nephew."

Blair: "Excuse me! Do you know who you're talking about here? I'm Blair Waldorf! Uh!"

Jenny: "I wasn't worried 'cause of you, I was worried 'cause of him."

_(She points at Dan)_

Dan: "I can't listen to this anymore!"

_(Dan goes into his room and slams the door)_

Blair: "He is such a drama queen."

Jenny: "I know, right?"

_(Blair slowly gets up and brushes some 'dirt' off her clothes)_

Blair: "Well, I gotta go. You know, have to tell the mom and best friends. Being pregnant is so much work!"

_(Jenny laughs)_

* * *

Nate: "Hey have you heard anything form Blair lately?"

Serena: "She's coming over here soon. Say's she has something to tell us."

Nate: "You think she's pregnant?"

Serena: "Maybe, maybe not. She's had a scare before remember? The one with you, or was it Chuck?"

Nate: "It was both. But maybe she is pregnant."

Serena: "Maybe she's not."

Nate: "Maybe she is!"

Serena: "Maybe she's not!"

Nate: "Fine, let's make a bet. Twenty bucks."

Serena: "I know I'm supposed to be against this but fine. Twenty."

Nate: "So it's a deal."

_(Blair bursts through the door)_

Blair: "I'm pregnant!"

Nate: "Aha!" Serena: "C'mon!"

Blair: "What the hell are you aha-ing and c'mon-ing about? You're starting to sound like Dan."

Serena: _(while handing Nate the money)_ "How do you know what Dan sounds like?"

_(Blair raises and eyebrow and sighs)_

Blair: "Because he's the father."

_(Serena_ _accidentally_ or not? _slaps Nate)_

Nate: "What the hell? And that goes for both of you!"

Serena: "Blair—"

Blair: "I know, I know, _(copies Serena's voice)_ 'Blair! What were you thinking? You had sex with my ex! How could you!' I'm sorry S, but—"

Serena: "FYI, I wasn't going to say that."

Blair: _(steps back)_ "Oh? What were you going to say?"

Serena: _(smiles)_ "I was going to say that I was relieved."

Nate: "Relieved?!"

Blair: "Yeah, what he said."

Serena: "Yeah! Because, now I know that you'll be okay. I mean, if it were any other guy, we wouldn't be sure if he'd go through the whole pregnancy process with you. But Dan, now I know we can trust him."

Blair: "Yeah well, he did stop me form getting an abortion."

Serena and Nate: "He WHAT!?"

Blair: "Yup."

Serena: "And when did you plan on telling me that you were planning to have an abortion?!"

_(Blair shrugs)_

Blair: "I dunno. Maybe after it was done? _(She notices Serena's face twisting)_ But hey! I mean, I'm having the baby! _(She rubs her tummy)_ No harm no foul right?"

_(Serena reluctantly sits down)_

Serena: _(smiles)_ "No harm, no foul. But next time you plan on killing an unborn kid, let me know."

_(Blair smiles and plops onto the couch)_

Blair: "Course I will S."

_(Nate comes in, covering his face with an ice pack)_

Serena: "Nate! What happened?"

Nate: "You hit me remember?"

Serena: "Oh. Right. Are you okay?"

Nate: "I wont' die, if that's what you're asking. (_The phone rings)_ Oh!"

_(Nate picks it up)_

Nate: "No. Yes. Maybe. Okay. Sure! Yup, she's here. Nope, no problems over here. Fine. I'll drop by tomorrow, just to check. 'Kay. Bye!"

Serena: "Who was that?"

Nate: "My mom. No worries, it's just one of her babbling fits."

Blair: "Holy crap."

Serena: "Why?"

Blair: "I have to tell my mom."

Serena: "Holy crap is right."

* * *

Dan: "Jen, what am I going to do!?

Jenny: "You just have to tell him Dan! It can't be that hard."

Dan: "Jen, this is Dad! You know how he is! I mean, when we thought Serena was pregnant, his reaction was...you saw it right?"

Jenny: "Dan, you have to face the consequences. You got someone pregnant. Suck it up. Okay, now when Dad starts professing his disappointment, cut him off! Because if you don't, he'll just keep on ranting! Do not, I repeat, do not, let him rant."

Dan: "Aye, aye Captain Jenny! Wow all that disobeying has done you some good J."

Jenny: "Thanks...I guess. Now, you ready to do this?"

Dan: "Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

Blair: "Mom?"

_(She enters a room filled with clothes racks and sees her mom with a couple of her advisers)_

Eleanor: Oh, Blair sweetie! To what do I owe this surprise?"

_(She shoos away her advisers and stand up to hug Blair)_

Blair: "Mom, I have to tell you something."

Eleanor: What is it Blair? Did something happen?"

Blair: "I'm so sorry, Mom, but, it was an accident, I swear. I just—"

Eleanor: Just tell me Blair, honey. It's okay."

_(Blair cringed a bit, just to add to the effect. She wasn't that scared, just, anxious)_

Blair: "I'm going to have a baby."

Eleanor: "Oh. That's it?"

_(She turns around)_

Blair:_ (raises an eyebrow and steps forward)_ "Mom? I, uh don't know what to say."

Eleanor: _(faces Blair again)_ "Oh, I was just thinking that you killed someone or maybe planned to join the pornography business."

Blair: "Uh...Mom? Are you okay? Did you even hear what I said? I'm pregnant! With child? Hello?"

Eleanor: "I heard you fine. So, what are your plans for the child?"

_(Eleanor sits down)_

Blair: "I'm a little surprised Mom. And overwhelmed. And freaked out. You sure you—"

Eleanor: "I asked you a question Blair Waldorf. The polite thing to do is to answer."

Blair: "Well, I was going to get an abortion. _(She pauses, and seeing that Eleanor does not react, continues)_ But then Dan changed my mind. _(Blair checks for another reaction)_ So, now we're going to have the baby. Mom?"

Eleanor: "So Humphrey's the father? We can trust him, yes?"

Blair: "Yeah. He's a great guy."

Eleanor: "Good. Now, I have a meeting with some very important people. How about we have dinner? Like old times?"

Blair: "Sure, why not?"

Eleanor: "You pick the place?"

Blair: "I'll text you. Thanks Mom."

_(Eleanor smiles, picks up some things then kisses Blair on the cheek and waves goodbye as she walks away)_

_RIING!_

Blair: "S? It went fine. She didn't flinch. Not one bit! Strange really. But, you know, that's my mother. Uhuh. I was planning on going, Humphrey may need my help. Okay, Bye!"

* * *

(AT THE AIRPORT)

_(Blair sees the Humphrey family staring at each other and runs toward them)_

Blair: _(panting)_ "So hey guys! I—"

Rufus: _(to Dan)_ "So what the hell am I supposed to make of this?! Dan, you should've known better!"

Jenny: "Dad!"

Rufus: "Stay out of this Jenny!"

Blair: _(whispering)_ "I guess I came right in the middle of a fight huh?"

Jenny: "Yeah, Dad's being such an ass. And Dan's just standing there."

Blair: "He looks real mad."

Jenny: "Who? My Dad? Well that's an understatement. He's—"

Blair: "I meant Dan! I mean, look at him! He's furious!"

_(The two look at him at see his furred brow and him clenching his fists)_

Rufus: "Dan! Do you know how disappointed I am! You—"

Dan: "Will you just quit it Dad?! I get it! I got someone pregnant! I'm ready to face the facts! Can't you see I'm doing the right thing? I'm not killing the baby am I? I'm not abandoning Blair and being an ass! I know, it's my fault, but can you lay off? Everyone that I have told has scolded me and each time it hurt. Each time, I still have that thought of not going through will this thing. But I'm still here! I don't need you to tell me how stupid I am! And I don't need you to say how disappointed you are! I'm an adult! And I'm doing the responsible thing! Can't you be proud that I'm not ignoring this and that I'm doing something? I'm sorry, I really am, but you're my Dad, not my career adviser!"

_(Rufus shakes his head and purses his lips)_

Rufus: "I am proud of you Dan. I know that you're doing the right thing. But, you have to understand where I am here. I raised you. It's every parent's worst dream for their kid to mess up. I'm just, still in shock. I just needed to release it. Sorry if I've been an ass to you kids." _(He looks at Jenny then back at Dan again)_

Jenny: "And we're sorry for messing up so often."

Dan: "Yeah. But you should really learn to release the anger in a better way."

_(Rufus smiles)_

Rufus: "I guess so."

Blair: "Um, excuse me, but is everything cool here? Because I don't want this kid to have an estranged grandfather."

_(They all laugh)_

Rufus: "Don't call me a grandpa. Makes me feel old."

Blair: "Well, Mister Humphrey, you'll have to face the facts. You're going to have to feel old."

Rufus: "How did you even end up sleeping with her Dan?"

Dan: "Honestly, I do not know."

_(He looks at Blair)_

Blair: "Neither do I bud."

Jenny: "C'mon, let's get out of here."

_(They start walking)_

Dan: "You know, this might actually be fun."

Blair: "Strangely, I agree."

**AN** Dan has a speech! Woot woot! And the part with Eleanor. Hah! Pleeze excuse my retarded-ness, it's been a long time since my last visi t to the internet. Poor Nate. I just noticed when I read the chap again, that N and S are a bit OOC here. Do you agree? Oh well. R&R PEEPLES! **AN**

_PSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS_

Names yo! Boy, girl, unique, classy, but not too much 'coz there's that DAN factor (love that phrase!). I'll choose when the story is done, but for the meantime, I will use Jane, or John, I dunno. I NEED BABY NAMES PEOPLEZ ! not that the suggested ones ain't good. I just like more choices, 'coz gasp I won't just need one baby name.

_PSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS_


	6. Chapter 5, Part 1

New Chap Guys! Its oddly short, and it's only part one. I feel so guilty that I haven't updated in such a long time, and I know, I promised you Dair, but, the inspiration didn't come! This one has an inkling, but I SWEAR, I'll give you lot's of Dair in part 2. SWEAR.

Thanks to all the reviewers, I love you so much! Oh and a shoutout to _EdwardCullensLuckyBite_ for reviewing on almost all the chaps!

* * *

Chapter 5 part 1

_(In the Waldorf residence)_

_(Eleanor and her daughter are talking)_

_(The Humphreys are discussing some things)_

_(Nate and Serena are finishing their breakfast)_

Dan: "A night out?"

Rufus: "Yes. A night out."

Jenny: "That's oddly random Dad. And I don't think any of us are in the mood for a night out. I mean, it's been a week, and we're planning to get back to our lives."

_(Blair and Eleanor stop talking)_

Blair: "Are you arguing again Humphreys?"

"Dan: "No, we were just talking. As Humphreys always do."

Rufus: "If you don't want to spend the night out, then you can stay here, is that right Eleanor?"

Eleanor: "Yes, you can stay. Watch movies, whatever you like."

_(The elevator makes the oh-so familiar ding sound)_

_(Lily walks out)_

Jenny: "Lil—uh I mean, Mom!"

_(Jenny and Serena hug her)_

_(Rufus walks over and kisses Lily)_

_(Eleanor welcomes her) _

Blair: _(to Dan)_ "I keep forgetting they're about to get married."

Dan: "Yeah, me too. She's already making Jenny and I call her 'Mom'. So that when they do get hitched, we'll be used to it."

Blair: "Well, they're happy. And that's good. We should go over."

_(Dan holds out his hand)_

Dan: "Let's?"

_(Blair smiles and takes it)_

"Blair: "Let's. But don't get this wrong Humphrey, I still hate you."

Dan: "No worries Waldorf. I still hate you too."

_(The two go over with Nate and join in greeting Lily)_

Lily: "Dan! Blair! Just the people I wanted to meet."

Dan: "Hey...Mom."

_(Blair hugs her)_

Blair: "Well, soon to be Missus Humphrey? How are you?"

Lily: "Oh would you two stop! You don't have to be so shy! And about your...predicament. You're going to have a hard time with it, but you'll survive. Juts try not to kill each other."

Dan: "That's what everyone's been saying."

Rufus: "It's the truth."

Lily: "Well, I think they know that Rufus, and they need some time to relax. After all, they are planning to get back to school two days form now. Am I right?"

Serena, Nate, Blair and Dan: "Yes."

Eleanor: "And this young lady? _(She looks at Jenny)_ I'll be needing her help with the designs! She can't go to school."

Rufus: "Oh she can Eleanor. And she will. If she wants to go to Brown."

Lily: "Speaking of Brown, where is my other child? The one whom my other child is dating?"

Serena: "Eew, incest."

Dan: "Come to think of it, why do you allow them to date?"

Lily: "They're not related, at least, not on paper. And they love each other, so I guess, it counts! Plus, he's gotten so attached to you Nate! Maybe your mother might think of adopting him!"

Nate: "Maybe. With my dad out of the way, she might need another person to look after."

Blair: "Wow. I just, can't believe you're being so carefree like that. Just letting your son be adopted by some other family."

Lily: "It's not a bad idea is it? I mean, my children are my children, and Anne is wonderful."

Serena: "Plus, Eric hates all that gossip. Might even be good for him."

Nate: "There'll still be talk though."

Rufus: "He'll be more comfortable with dating Jenny if he's not legally our son."

Eleanor: _(in her Eleanor tone)_ "This is not the appropriate time to discuss this topic. So please no more of this...adoption."

Lily: "Oh Eleanor, I have missed you."

Eleanor: "Thank you my dear, but I must be leaving. That means you too. _(She looks at Jenny)_"

Jenny: "Well, that's my queue! See you later!"

_(She and Eleanor pick up their stuff and begin to walk away)_

Dan: "With Eric?"

Jenny: _(as she enters the elevator)_ "With Eric!"

Lily: "I think that we, Rufus, should go to. You know, some place where we can be alone..."

Dan: "Stop. Please. Just go and do...whatever you were planning on doing."

Rufus: "Fine with me." _(He smiles)_

_Lily: "Bye kids!"_

_(Dan, Blair, Serena and Nate watch the couple leave as they wave goodbye)_

Serena: "Shopping time?"

Nate: "For what?"

Serena: "Our pajama party! C'mon!"

Dan: "Who said it was a 'pajama party'?"

Serena: _(giggling)_ "I did, and you can't do anything about it."

Blair: "She's in her dysfunctional mood again Nate. _(Laughs) _Control her!"

_(Blair and Nate attempt to pin Serena to the wall, but it end in the three of them, on the floor, laughing their hearts out)_

Dan: "Wow."

Blair: _(still laughing)_ "Why? What's wrong Cabbage Patch?"

Nate: "Yeah, don't be such a downer."

Dan: "I never had friends like you guys. Hell, I never even had friends."

_(The three on the floor look at each other)_

Blair: "Well you do now!"

_(She grabs him and pulls him down)_

_(Dan falls and the four enjoy the moment with laughing and fooling around)_

* * *

_(After all that fun time)_

_(Outside, Blair and Serena are going to get some food)_

Serena: "So, you excited?"

Blair: "For what?"

Serena: "Tonight?"

Blair: "Why would I be? It's just going to be another night with some friends."

Serena: "Yeah, just friends."

Blair: "Are you implying something? Something that I do not understand?"

Serena: "Why, what do you think I'm implying?"

Blair: "That I like Nate. And I don't! You know me better than that S."

_(Serena starts laughing uncontrollably)_

Blair: "What?"

Serena: "Oh nothing. You'll see tonight."

Blair: "You're mad aren't you? Is this going to turn out into another catfight? Because I don't want it to."

Serena: "I said you'll see!"

_(Blair shuts up and they enter Starbucks for some coffee)_

* * *

_(Nate and Dan are at the Waldorf place, doing nothing)_

Nate: "You seem to be getting comfy with this thing."

Dan: "What thing?"

Nate: "You know."

Dan: "Having a baby?"

Nate: "That, and the other thing."

Dan: "What are you talking about?"

Nate: "Forget it. You'll see."

Dan: "I still don't get—"

_(The girls with Jenny and Eric enter)_

Serena: "Hey boys! We've got the food and we ran into these two in town!"

_(They all do the usual old greeting)_

Blair: "S, why won't you tell me?"

Dan: "Tell her what? And you too Nate."

Eric: "Huh?"

Serena and Nate: "You'll see."

* * *

Gawsh, I hope you liked it. I was listening to Ain't No Party by Orson (great song, download it) at the time, so thus the party idea. And no Dair, but as N and S say it, You'll See.

Names! There were tons of awesome ones given already, but c'mon people! I need those names!

Don't forget to pls, R&R!


	7. Well, the time has come

Hey people! I know that seeing this may be quite disappointing, but I just wanted to apologise and officially put this story on an indefinite suspension. I just lost my writing mojo, and to be frank, Dair hasn't been that inspiring lately. I really am sorry for letting you guys down, and only releasing some sort of announcement years later. I am still very thankful for your reviews and support while I was writing _Do You Have A Room? _It was fun, and was one of my favorite writing experiences. Thank you so, so, so much!

Cheers!

Lily

PS. I'm not saying this is the end! Maybe, somehow, I'll decide to finish this story once and for all :)


End file.
